


Valentine's Day Shmoopy Wincest Drabbles

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Drabble Collection, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural has been so angsty lately I just wanted some sweet, loveable Sam and Dean in the bunker on Valentine's Day.  These were all posted as stand alone drabbles on my tumblr blog (links below) but I am posting them together in a collection for anyone that missed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://brotherslovershunters.tumblr.com/post/76607119031/when-sam-wakes-up-its-after-nine-in-the-morning">Crazy He Calls Me</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://brotherslovershunters.tumblr.com/post/76609591089/dean-was-pleasantly-surprised-when-sam-agreed-to">I'll Have What She's Having</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://brotherslovershunters.tumblr.com/post/76613023192/it-was-shortly-after-noon-when-sam-came-back-from">Tastes Like Summer</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="http://brotherslovershunters.tumblr.com/post/76661135701/its-late-when-dean-finally-makes-it-back-to-his">Homebody</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Shmoopy Wincest Drabbles

Crazy He Calls Me

When Sam wakes up it’s after nine in the morning. He’s not sure why his alarm was off because he distinctly remembered setting it for the usual time the night before. He gets ready for his morning jog anyway, despite being thrown off his routine.

When he hits the landing he hears Billie Holiday blaring on the record player and notices the scent of coffee and vanilla wafting in from down the hall. Intrigued, Sam makes a detour at the kitchen. He finds Dean hunched over the griddle with a big bowl by his side, dripping what appears to be pancake batter onto the hot, cast iron surface. There’s a satisfying sizzle and the delicious, sweet aroma makes Sam’s tummy growl loud enough for Dean to hear.

“About time you got up, sleepy head. I thought I was going to have to serve you breakfast in bed.” Dean smirks at Sam over his shoulder.

“Dean, what are you doing? Did you shut off my alarm?” Sam enters the kitchen, perplexed. The bunker had certainly brought out Dean’s domestic diva but this was on a whole new level. The small kitchen table was set for two and there was fruit, juice, coffee, and what appeared to be heart-shaped pancakes on the menu.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Sammy. Thought we could have breakfast together.” Dean’s words trail off at the end. Sam knows Dean’s cheeks are probably a bit pink from the tone in his voice.

“Wow. Uh, I –” Sam is at a loss for words. He knows Dean is sentimental but this… It’s downright romantic.

“Shh, Sam. Don’t ruin it. Just let me do this for you, okay? Have a seat. The first batch is ready.”

Sam sits down, smiling at the little white pitcher of maple syrup next to his plate. It’s still warm to the touch. Dean apparently thought of everything. Sam realizes his face is starting to hurt. He’s smiling ear to ear and has been ever since setting foot in the kitchen.

Dean brings over a plate of pancakes. They look perfectly fluffy, golden brown, and crisp on the surface and they are most certainly heart shaped. Sam laughs, stunned at Dean’s sudden stroke of sweetness.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam says as he watches Dean serve him the freshest pancakes from the top of the stack.

“You’re welcome, Sammy.” Dean turns his head, searching Sam’s eyes for a moment. They’re both smiling like idiots, something that hadn’t happened in a long time.

Dean leans over and purses his lips, planting a tiny, soft kiss on the end of Sam’s nose.

“Now eat up, there are lots more where that came from.”

 

I'll Have What She's Having

Dean was pleasantly surprised when Sam agreed to go on a supply run with him. They didn’t usually go together these days but they had run out of almost everything and the bunker needed a solid restocking at the super center. It was easier to divide and conquer if they did it as a pair with two carts and separate lists. Dean smiled as they pulled into the giant parking lot. It reminded him of when they were kids and Dad would stay in the car while they did the shopping. These days it was rare and he was feeling sentimental when he strolled past the seasonal aisle. Valentine’s Day already? The holidays all blurred together anymore. He grabbed the biggest heart-shaped box of chocolate he can find and tucks it in the cart underneath the giant multi-pack of toilet paper so Sam doesn’t mock him openly while they are at the checkout. He’d show him later when they were back at the bunker.

Dean pulls out the huge red heart shaped box when they’re back at the bunker, in the kitchen, unloading the bags.

“Hey, Sammy. Look what I got.” Dean puts on his most ridiculous grin and clutches the box to his chest, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. He figures if he’s ridiculous as possible about it, he can’t be embarrassed when Sam inevitably makes fun of him. Dean was always the more sentimental one.

“Uh, happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Dean.” Sam is chuckling and looking at Dean with his best ‘what the fuck?’ face.

“Don’t you remember that time Dad was on a hunt and we ate a huge box of chocolates like this for dinner? I don’t even remember where we got it. I couldn’t look at candy for a year after that.”

“That’s because I was super picky at that age, man. I remember taking a small bite of each chocolate and giving you the all ones I thought were gross. We went through the whole box like that.” Sam laughed, reminding Dean of the details he’d forgotten.

Sam’s smile softened and he looked at Dean fondly as they locked eyes for a moment. Their childhood was full of bad shit most of the time but there were times like that in between – perfect, little crystalline moments of nostalgia where only Sam and Dean mattered. Dean wanted to hold on to memories like that one forever.

The moment that passed between them made Dean blush even more so he put the candy down and busied himself unloading the rest of his bags. They were both silent for a few minutes, the rustling of plastic and opening and closing of cabinets filling the quiet.

“I got us something too…” Sam’s back is to Dean when he mumbles it but Dean can hear the slight embarrassment in his voice. Dean can’t help but chuckle.

“Aw, Sammy, were you bein’ romantic too?” Dean is trying to be sweet but he can’t help sounding a little bit snarky, it’s just who he is. When he turns around, he sees Sam is holding a DVD.

“When Harry Met Sally?” Dean laughs, immediately remembering the memory that led Sam to pick the title. “God, you were so embarrassed during the orgasm scene.”

“Dad was there, Dean!” Sam’s cheeks flush as pink as they did when they had watched the movie with John. Sam was maybe 14 at the time. They had just discovered how hard it was for Sam to keep quiet when they… well. Let’s just say Sam was a screamer and he wasn’t faking it.

“Don’t gotta be embarrassed that you’re loud when you’re having a good time, Sammy.” Dean crosses to where Sam is standing and backs him up against the counter, kissing softly up Sam’s neck as their hips slot together. Sam’s tense for a moment, locked up in that embarrassing memory, but Dean nips and bites at him until he slumps into Dean’s arms.

“Don’t gotta worry about being too loud here, do we?” Dean whispers as his fingers trail down to Sam’s hips, tracing along his beltline. Sam whimpers a little as Dean nibbles that tiny spot behind his hear that always makes him crazy.

“What do you say we celebrate by watching this, eating those,” Dean nods his head in the direction of the red cellophane covered heart on the counter, “and seeing if we can get you to scream even louder than Meg Ryan?”

 

Tastes Like Summer

t was shortly after noon when Sam came back from his walk. He’d spent all morning reading in the library and had to get out into the fresh air and sunshine again for a little while just to clear his head. He hadn’t seen Dean all day but had heard him wake up, grumble his way into the kitchen for some coffee, and take a shower while Sam was engrossed in his reading.

Sam wandered toward the kitchen when a cursory look around didn’t help him locate his brother. His stomach rumbled a bit. He hadn’t eaten breakfast, just a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee before sequestering himself amongst the dusty tomes.

Dean wasn’t in the kitchen but there was something even better waiting to greet Sam. A large plate full of enormous, bright red strawberries with their brilliant green stems still intact was sitting on the center island. They were the kind you didn’t find in the regular grocery store. They had to have come from the local farmer’s market. What were they doing in the bunker kitchen? Sam was pretty sure Dean would rather spend a month locked in their dungeon than have to shop with all the new age, yoga crowd that frequented the farmer’s market.

“Dean?” Sam called out for his brother half heartedly. The glistening red, juicy-sweet berries were calling out to him. Sam found his fingers wrapping around the one at the top of the pile and pulling it to his lips. The berry smelled delicious, like a grassy, dew-covered field. It made Sam’s mouth water. He took a small bite from the tip of the berry, finding it as juicy and sweet as his other senses had told him it would be.

“Mmmm…” The soft groan of pleasure that escaped his lips in the quiet kitchen made Sam pause mid-chew. The berry was definitely good but apparently he was hungrier than he thought to have such a vivid response. Sam looked around a bit bashfully, chuckling to himself. He might as well enjoy it. Fresh fruit like this was sort of a special treat in the Winchester household.

Sam took a bigger bite, taking out a third of the berry. The larger mouthful yielded more juice from the center of the strawberry and Sam had to wipe his lips with the back of his hand as a drop of the sweet, red liquid spilled down his chin. He closed his eyes as he savored the flesh, running it cool and succulent over his tongue. It tasted like summer and the Fourth of July.

“Aw, what the hell?”

Dean’s voice crashed into Sam’s tiny, blissful moment, making Sam start and almost choke on the hunk of strawberry he was in the process of eating.

“Those were supposed to be a surprise.” Dean sighed as he walked up to the stove where he proceeded to stir the contents of a small saucepan. “I was making chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.”

“Dessert?” Sam felt like he was missing something as he held what was left of the strawberry, watching Dean move the melted chocolate off the stove.

“Yeah, it’s Valentine’s Day, Sam. I – uh, I was making you dinner.” Dean said softly. Sam’s cluelessness seemed to have made Dean feel silly about his gesture.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I guess I just didn’t think about it…” They had never really celebrated the major holidays, much less ones created by greeting card companies. This was unexpected to say the least. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Sam. His chest went tight just thinking about it.

Sam walked to the other side of the island and offered the berry up to Dean.

“Here, take a bite.” Sam said. Dean licked his lips and looked up at Sam.

Sam knew his eyes were wet and he didn’t mind Dean seeing it. They had been through so much together. Their lives didn’t exactly leave time for simple gestures of sweetness and romance. This was so amazing, Sam wasn’t even sure he knew how to reciprocate. Well, maybe he had one or two ideas.

Dean opened his mouth as Sam pushed the strawberry closer, slotting his body against Dean’s as he slipped the juicy fruit into his brother’s mouth. Dean took the remaining chunk of the succulent berry in one big bite, groaning happily at the tart, sweet flavor.

“These were a great idea, Dean.”

Sam discarded the stem on the countertop and pressed his lips against Dean’s. His mouth was partially open and his lips were sweet and moist with berry juice. Sam licked into him, pushing the fruit with his tongue, teasing at Dean’s lips. They kissed like that for long minutes, messy and sticky, devouring the berry and one another. Sam pulled away, leaving them both panting, hungry for more.

“So, about that chocolate…” He grinned up at Dean, chuckling at how red his brother’s mouth was from the combination of berry juice and passionate kisses.

“All right, I guess we can have dessert first, Sammy.”

 

Homebody

It’s late when Dean finally makes it back to his bedroom. He’d been driving all over the tri-state area since 6AM chasing down leads on a case and digging up ingredients for a spell Sam wanted to try from the Men of Letters archive.

Dean loved the feel of Baby rumbling underneath him – hell, the damn car was a part of him – but he’d be lying if he wasn’t growing accustomed to the comforts of the bunker. As if the security, resources, and blazing fast wifi it offered weren’t enough, the promise of a hot cup of coffee, killer water pressure, and a comfortable, parasite-free bed was turning Dean into something of a homebody.   
  
Dean sighed a little as he slung his jacket over the chair and turned on the desk lamp. That’s when he saw it. There was a large, rectangular box sitting in the middle of his bed. It was the kind of box people usually gave lingerie in and the wrapping didn’t exactly help in giving Dean a different impression. The paper was a dark, shimmery red, embossed with a lace pattern, and there was a big black velvet bow tied around it. There wasn’t a tag but it was on his bed so Dean assumed it was meant for him.  
  
“What the – ?” Dean said quietly as he reached for the box, sliding it toward him as he stepped up to the edge of the bed. He stared down at it as he unbuttoned his flannel and laid it on the bed next to the box. Was this… A Valentine’s present? It was February after all.   
  
“Sammy?” Dean shouts out into the hallway as he pulls off his undershirt and turns toward the door. His eyes are still trained on the box so he almost bumps into his wall of a brother who’s suddenly standing in the doorway.   
  
“You didn’t open it yet.” Sam’s just standing there, casually leaning against the door jam in his deep blue v-neck and PJ pants, arms crossed with that wry little smile on his face that makes his dimples look extra adorable.   
  
“It’s from you?” Dean shakes his head. It was obviously from Sam but he was sort of in shock. Sammy wasn’t exactly sentimental and neither of them were really gift giving types. Sam just smiled wide, dark hair framing his pretty gold-blue cat eyes.   
  
“Open it, Dean.”  
  
“But I didn’t get you anything…” He’s a bit snarky but the sentiment is there. Dean walks back over to the bed, unbuttoning his jeans on the way over. He still intended to take a shower, present or no.   
  
He takes more care than is necessary in unwrapping the gift. He couldn’t remember ever opening anything that wasn’t wrapped in the Sunday funnies or brown butcher paper. This was special and Dean /was/ sentimental. Sam just watched patiently as Dean finally made it to the plain white box underneath the festive red and black wrapping.   
  
He pulled off the lid and folds back the tissue paper inside revealing something satiny and black with a beautiful pattern. Dean runs his hand over the fabric that’s embroidered with golden branches, small red and white cherry blossoms, and white peacocks with wide, feathery tails flowing behind them.

Fascinated, Dean lifts the garment and realizes it’s a knee length kimono-style robe. It’s a man’s cut, much like the one he’s been wearing that Sam likes to make fun of, only silken and luxurious.  
  
“I thought it was nicer than that shabby, grey moth-eaten one you found when we first got here.”   
  
“Thanks, Sam. I love it.” Dean slips his arms into the sleeves and pulls it up over his shoulders. The silk is cool and amazing against his skin. He pulls it across his chest and ties it with the belt that’s strung loosely through fine hoops at either side of the waist.   
  
Sam walks into the room and embraces Dean, letting his hands slip over the satin as he pulls his brother close, kissing him softly.   
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”


End file.
